Under a Streetlight
by Nellen
Summary: many things can happen under a streetlight: a laugh, a dance, a dip [a kiss] namiku


Note: I want this to happen to meee.

Summary: many things can happen under a streetlight: a laugh, a dance, a dip -a kiss- namiku

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for this idea. But I don't know if anybody else wrote about this. Destiny High does not only belong to me, but many people who have used this high school in their stories. Pretty obvious.

--&--

Under a Streetlight

--&--

The dance was amazingly, for the first time in the history of Destiny High, fun. The theme was "Fairytales Come True." Cheesy enough as it is, but people got into it. People became characters from movies of fantasy and fiction, especially Disney. Some couples became the canon couplings in movies such as _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Star Wars_ (even though Anakin chokes Padme to death, but who cares. They were cute together.) People became the _Wizard of Oz_ crew (actually, just Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette) and some people just became Barbies and Kens. Others became pirates of _PotC. _Gay, yes. But some people decided not be part of the movie scene and become random faeries, princes and princesses, and et cetra. Actually, et cetera.

Naminé and Riku, even though they weren't a couple (they didn't have dates), decided to become _Beauty and the Beast_, of course Riku being the Beast without the enchantment. That would have been just plain scary. Actually, the Beast's name is Adam, so Adam will be used now.

Riku was clad in a blue tailed jacket with white frilled cuffs, and that thing at the chest and other things that Adam had and those black… pants. No, they weren't that tight. He tied his hair into a ponytail, but he didn't want the bow, despite Naminé's complaints and pleadings.

Naminé was wearing a yellow gown with frills or something that showed her shoulders along with a pair of yellow elbow length gloves and matching yellow earings. (By now, you would have guessed that they're wearing the ballroom wear, not the blue and white dress and purple cape.) She tied her up in a half bun, half down fashion with a yellow scrunchie.

Basically, everyone were enjoying themselves. There was _finally_ good food and an awesome DJ for once. The DJ wasn't like those other DJs who just played "Cotton Eyed Joe" and "Electric Slide" and "Cha Cha Slide" and grinding music. He played ballroom dancing music and other line dancing that a select few knew. Salsa, tango, swing, disco, cha cha, it was all played. But the frolick music was still played. AND ALL HAIL THE GLOWSTICKS! People were jumping around, dancing, sitting, sitting and being pulled by other people to dance, or making out.

"So I'll guess I'll see you! I'll see you around! I'm spinning while falling down!"

Naminé, now with her hair a little bit tousled, was laughing with her friends (Twilight and Destiny gangs). Because she was rather energetic and hyper about the dance, she decided to dance it off by jumping around to some music(and hope to not get into a mosh pit.) Riku twirled her and they spinned together along with the upbeat music. Because _Honestly_, they were having fun. She was getting rather tired and hot so she decided to sit down and make, or rather demand, her date to get her some non-spiked punch. She added without any date rape drugs, since she was a fan of _Veronica Mars_.

As Riku left his date to get her a drink devoid of any illegal and dangerous substances, Kairi and Olette ran to Naminé and giggled madly as he passed by them. Naminé looked at them as if they were singing a musical when they're drunk. (IF! IF!) Between their little tufts of girly laughs, they giggled something out.

"Excuse me?" Naminé asked over the loud music. Kairi then kept on dancing while Olette sat down beside Naminé. "Oh come on! It's obvious! The 'beast' is in _lurrrrve_ with you!" she explained.

Naminé laughed at her and Olette narrowed her eyes. Kairi then stepped in and said Naminé, he really does like you! Otherwise he would not have asked you out! But Naminé shook her head and replied that they were friends and that he did not ask her out, only needed a date. But deep down inside she was denying age-old feelings she had for the silver-head rebel.

When was it that she liked him? Was it when he gave her a push on the swing set in their younger years as children? Saved her from Seifer's gang of boys in fourth grade? Helped her up as someone pushed her down in junior high? Comforted her when she broke up with Roxas? She could not tell. But either way, she always blushed internally whenever he did a kind, affectionate, loving maybe, gesture. But he was still Riku. So he teased her, joked with her whenever she did something stupid like tripping. But everything he laughed about with her was friendly, not rude or mean.

She laughed at the thought of them together on their first date. It wouldn't be awkward or anything because awkward wasn't Riku's style. It would be more like a hang-out with just two people than a date. The first thing they'd do is watch a movie, make fun of the people in the movie, get some milkshakes, and chase each other to Naminé's house where she would be dropped off. And instead of him kissing her, she would kiss him on the cheek and then smack his face and slam the door and look out from the window and laugh at him.

"And what are you laughing about?"

Naminé looked up at Riku who returned with cake and punch. She gasped and grabbed the cake and ate it without even acknowledging the fact that the good boy got the punch for her. Riku pouted at her, and drank her punch while she ate his cake. Olette and Kairi looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Byeee, Nene!" they both said before the left to go off again to the dance floor. They couldn't miss the sight of Sora and Roxas dancing the tango with the teachers. (Sora got the ugly one while Roxas got the hot one.) Riku looked at them as they left and Naminé stared at Riku. He turned to look at her and said, "What's up with them?"

Naminé shrugged and continued eating his cake. She pondered on Olette's words until Riku asked her dance to with him to a slow song. She looked at his outstanding eyes and his hand. The touch of his was soft, but still had that gruff look. His eyes had that silly, fun twinkle, making her smile. She got up and took his hand, but instead of going out on the dance floor, she grabbed her bag and dragged him out of there, making the poor date confused.

Her house wasn't that far, but not that close either. It was just down two, turn right, down five, turn left, down seven, turn right again, and down three. There were barely any cars since it was already eleven. (Oh man, high school dances are so late these days.) The streetlights had the bright, yellowish orange lights, illuminating the streets and the night. Riku and Naminé were not holding hands anymore but Riku was staring at Naminé. She was walking with her hands behind her, looking up at the clear sky. Even without many stars, it was still beautiful out. The moon wasn't perfect either, but the two being with each other was more than enough. (But the other doesn't know that the other is thinking that! Confused?)

When they got halfway, Naminé turned to Riku and smiled. Riku took one good look at her. She looked so beautiful and adorable at the same time that he laughed. Then she pouted. She asked why he was laughing and he just waved it away, taking her hands and putting one on his shoulder and one in his hand. She of course dropped her bag in the process.

They were swaying to a silent melody under the streetlight, as if it was a spotlight. Naminé was breathless by this move of Riku's. Who ever knew he had such audacity to be able to dance with a girl randomly on a flawless night like this? As he twirled her, her gown flowed beneath her in rhythm.

He dipped her and she looked down the street upside down, then into her partner's eyes. It was a look filled with feelings, devoid of any negativity. And, like all stories and movies and everything else that has a scene close to this, they slowly came together, like they were magnets. And then they heard a guitar.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley!"

Riku groaned and put his forehead on Naminé's while Naminé laughed. Apparently, Olette, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence followed them with their instruments while Sora and Kairi tagged along. Olette being the singer, Roxas the guitarist, Hayner being bass, and Pence being drums.

Riku and Naminé's foreheads were still touching, with their breaths on each other filled with a sweet, punch smell.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Naminé asked. Riku laughed and replied, "Let's."

And even though the sky wasn't filled with a lot of stars, the moon wasn't much perfect, and their friends followed and wanted to see the moment, it was still perfect for the two of them.

_Kiss me, under the milky twilight_

--&--

Yay!

Please review.

I believe I have gotten -.38 percent better! I don't know.

Constructive criticism is advised.

I do need help with my writing and crap.

"Oh shiz"


End file.
